Partners Bond
by Asoomy
Summary: One-shots concerning the lives of Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho after the fall of the organization and after being recruited by the FBI. Set six years after Conan and Ai first met. ShinxShi ConxAi


Author's note: Hey guys :) these are some one shot fan fictions about Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho after the fall of the organization. In these stories Shinichi was recruited by the FBI and is now running his own team. Shiho was recruited as a forensic specialist and is working for/with Shinichi.

Miyano Shiho may be a little OOC but it is just the way I see her in this scenario.

Hope you enjoy it and please check out my other ShinxShi ConxAi fanfics. : )

**Who does that? **

I can hear a faint banging noise. I can sense my phone vibrating on the nightstand by the bed. My eyelids are heavy with sleep. I manage to lift one of them to peek at the alarm clock. Four it reads. Four in the morning. For a second I think that the noise is gone. That it was never there. The phone vibrates again. I know who it is.

I got home at midnight last night. Another day. Another case solved. Not to say it was easy. Kidnappings are always too emotional. running all around the city for a whole day. i am exhausted. I need my sleep.

I don't bother throwing a shirt on. I'm too tired. I stumble over to the door. Unlock it. And open the door with a frown.

"What the hell?," I tell her. I don't even need to check that is was her. Who else would knock on someone's door this late.

She's smiling. She does that alot now. Not always a real one. But a smile non the less. It's beautiful.

The longer she's looking at me, the more her smile grows. The more my anger fades. After a while she pushes her way in. Honestly who does that?

"The fact that you would open the door for someone this late without a shirt is very concerning," she says as she takes a seat on the kitchen counter.

This isn't the first time. This isn't the second time. This actually happens quite often. "what do you want?" I tell her. Trying to sound as annoyed as I possibly can.

"Well, I just finished up at the lab and I'm exhausted so I thought I'd crash at your place tonight," she tells me.

"You have your own place, what do you need to come here for," it always like this.

"Umm, your place is closer. Honestly you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"You live three blocks down the road!"

"Exactly,that makes your place closer," she says.

She gets off the counter and walks over to the fridge. "there is another reason why i wanted to come here to be honest. Your yogurt is amazing. I keep asking where you buy it from but you don't want to share the secret so," she shrugs.

I'm tired. I really I'm tired. But I can't give in. She always wins. Always. She makes it seem fine to just wake someone up at four in the morning just get some yogurt.

"Why didn't you just break in, you've done it before?" I ask her.

"You hate when I do that," she says looking all confused. Damn her.

"Whatever, we're going to be late to work tomorrow so lets just sleep okay," I tell her.

"I can't be late to work tomorrow my boss is going to kill me!" She gasps.

It takes me a second. " I'm your boss." I tell her.

"Right, and seen as anyone can walk right over you im not worried about being late," she smiles again as she walks over to me and cups my face with her palms, "and just so we are clear I don't work for you, I just happen to be the forensic specialist for your team that's all, so don't fool yourself okay, boss?" She slaps me.

She takes of her jacket and lays it on the table. In cas you haven't figured it out yet, this is my partner, Miyano Shiho. She is a frustrating, teasing, annoying, genius, beautiful, mad scientist. She is crazy. And she's my partner.

"So I guess you will be sleeping on the couch then," she says without a hint of a joke.

"No way, this is my home you can sleep on the couch."

"I don't like your couch its too rough for me," she says, "we could share a bed, i wouldn't mind that but I know you will,"

"I don't mind," I tell her. Feeling offended for some reason. We shared some intimate moments over the years. I did okay. I think.

She just shrugs and walks into the room. I'm not feeling so tired. I tell myself I don't to sleep. I'm fine. "you sleeping or what?" She asks.

I walk in.

We lay side by side. "Thank you," she whispers to me.

I've known her for six years. Never has she failed to surprise me. Never once has she failed to impress me. Never once has she failed annoy me. Never once has she failed to amaze me. There were times when I wondered if had made the right choice betting on my life with her. But every time I'm in doubt I just need her to smile. I've done the right thing. This is right. This feels right. Right now it feels too right. It's too much. I can't take it.

I try to sneak out of bed. I grab my pillow and start to head over to the couch. When I reach the door to the room. I glance back at her. She sees me. She smiles. She laughs. I walk out.

I crash into the couch. I always hated being embarrassed, being crossed, being kicked out of my own room. But she does that to me. She does it a lot. I hate her. I hate her. I smile. Sometimes it seems life would be much simpler If I believed that I hate her.

The End.

Reviews and suggestions welcomed : )


End file.
